


Captain's Chair

by RavennaWritesFanfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, Mirror Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 10:30:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16871284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavennaWritesFanfiction/pseuds/RavennaWritesFanfiction
Summary: The Captain loves his chair and he loves punishing people who think they can sit in it. You really should be afraid of him, but you really aren’t.  What will Jim do when he finds you in his chair? What does McCoy do when you skip your shifts.





	Captain's Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr

The Captain had left the bridge. It was your favorite time of day because the Gamma shift bridge crew didn’t care and there really wasn’t much in the way of authority present. You weren’t supposed to be there and everyone knew it, but being the Captain’s woman had its advantages; like no one bothered to tell you what to do. 

Since becoming the Captain’s woman, you hadn’t been known to do what you were supposed to and at this point, no one remembered what you assigned job was. 

It was the end of the shift so Jim would be returning soon. You had been lounging; watching the galaxy fly by from the comfort of the Captain’s chair. Some Ensign (you hadn’t bothered to learn their name) had advised you to move from the chair multiple times, but you didn’t budge. It was a dangerous little game you loved to play.

“Captain on the bridge.”

You froze when you felt a hand on the back of the chair. You had been expecting him sure, challenging him, of course, but as soon as you felt his hand on the chair, you suddenly felt less confident than before. The ensign frowned in your general direction, she was new and didn’t understand how things worked yet.

“And what do we have here? Breaking the cardinal rule are we, Lieutenant (Y/L/N)?”

“I was just warming it up for you, Captain.”

“Sure you were. Now, how about you be a good little girl and get up so the Captain can have his seat?” You got up and moved aside so Jim could sit down, but before you could move too far, Jim was grabbing your wrist.

“Since you are so keen on warming things up for me Lieutenant, how about you come back over here and warm up my lap while I think of a good way to punish you for sitting in my chair.” When you sat down again, Jim buried his face in your neck and began nipping at the skin behind your ear. The spot that he knew drove you nuts and would have you whimpering, a sound you were desperate not to let slip.

“Captain, Dr. McCoy would like a word with you, Sir.” The ensign was on a roll today, interrupting Jim long enough for you to regain some composure.

“Tell Dr. McCoy that I am unavailable at the moment and will find him when I have a chance.”

“Sir, he is right behind you.”

“Bones, to what do I owe this visit?”

“Well, I heard a certain little Lieutenant was in your chair and it just so happened that this lieutenant is the same one that skipped out on her shift today.”

“My, haven’t you been a naughty little girl today,” Jim looks at you with a look so devious you can’t contain your whimpers.

“Bones, how about I take care of her insubordination, and when I am done with her, provided she can still walk, I’ll send her to the Medbay for you to deal with.”

“Your idea of punishment is what encourages her misbehavior, I hope you know that.”

“Well, Bones, some of us don’t like our girls all scared up. Lieutenant, Apologize to your commanding officer for skipping out on your shift.” Now he was toying with you. He knew just how much you hated being talked down to. 

“I am extremely apologetic, Doctor McCoy, for missing my shift in the Medbay. I assure you it isn’t likely to happen again.”

“‘Isn’t likely to happen again’,” McCoy was smirking at you in a way that gave you the creeps. “how nice. You won’t promise because you know you’ll do it again and Jim here will let you.”

“Whether or not the Lieutenant skips again is yet to be determined, and as for whether or not I allow it; that’s up to me and me alone. Are we clear Doctor?” You had never seen Jim get so mad at McCoy before and you had never seen McCoy so nasty with Jim. It scared you and excited you in ways you hadn’t expected. You were the Captain’s woman and the thought of being with anyone else usually disgusted you, but the thought of Jim and McCoy, that was a whole new beast.

“Lieutenant” Bones and Jim had stopped bickering long enough to noticed you had stopped responding. 

“Sorry, I was lost in thought. I should be going. I am sure I have duties somewhere.”

“Not so fast! You are staying right here until my shift ends and then I am going to handle your punishment for insubordination.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The entirety of Jim’s shift was spent with you either on his lap or sitting on the floor at his feet. At least you were spending time with him. 

Jim was abnormally cold towards you as the day went on. At the end of the shift, he dragged you to his quarters; normally you would have been excited, but something didn’t feel quite right.

He poured himself a drink and sat across from you. 

“You seem to have assumed that by being my woman, you were exempt from duties or proper punishment. You have put me in a position that I greatly dislike. If anyone on this ship would be capable of relieving me of my rank, it would be McCoy. He doesn’t like you. Your punishment is 5 consecutive shifts with him, regardless of his mood. You will report or he will be the one to handle your punishment next time. You are free to go.”

“That’s it? All of that sitting and waiting and you aren’t even going to punish me the fun way?”

“No.”

At that you turned and left. You were completely let down. McCoy passed you in the hallway and noticed your look of utter disappointment.

“I see the Captain listened to me about punishments. I expect you to be on time tomorrow. Meet in my office, we have much to discuss.”


End file.
